Burden of Truth
by KatieSG
Summary: Post BOP after Catherine's line about grissom being burned bad I got to thinking what if it wasn't just some woman but the mother of his child, my take after BOP.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't that long ago I saw my dad working at 4 am at the cheapest show in Vegas, the death of another nobody in the city of outside one of the glitzier casinos on The Strip. I was just another of those vultures to the them, he didn't even know I was there, it didn't really matter to me at the time but I knew beyond a doubt that my mother wouldn't have told him that I had run away from that uptight supposedly perfect for college entrance school that she had sent me to without his consent or knowledge. I knew that I didn't want to be working at the place I had just started for the rest on my life for less than the minimum wage and measly tips. This was my life then, it had turned into two things, work during the day and school at night. I thought maybe my being here in Vegas near my dad will help get my life together and get to know myself away from my authoritarian but absent close to one hundred percent of the time mother.

"Kate, one of your tables has figured out what they want," Anna told me; she's my sort of mentor here at the diner. I may have only been working here for a month but I already know that if I don't get my butt into gear soon I'll be living on the street and not in the pitiful excuse for an apartment that I've had the supposed privilege to rent, which is not exactly legal given my current age but it's the best I can do at the moment.

"Thanks Anna" I said to her as I left the kitchen grabbing up my pen and order pad. Oh my god! It's my dad and two of his CSI's, Sara and Greg if I remembered correctly from that case about a week ago, some high profile murder/suicide of two celebrities at Treasure Island, I mean these people were at the top of their game adoring public picture perfect marriage, well it was picture perfect before she offs him then herself. But I digress, Greg's a bit of spunk actually but that may be me being seventeen talking. Okay calm down breathe those deep yoga breaths you've been practicing, you can do this. I'm shaking as I clear my throat before I walk over to their table.

"Hi my name's Kate and I'll be your waitress today, what would you like?" he blinked owlishly like he was seeing someone he thought long gone. I smiled my best smile. The one my mother said came straight from my father my 'Grissom-smirl' her explanation was that he and I were the only two people in the world she knew who could smile and smirk simultaneously, and make it look good.

"Pancakes, short stack," Greg ordered as he eyed the menu

"Cream or Ice-cream?"

"Both?" he asked questionably like a little boy not sure whether he was allowed to or not

"Sure," I smiled at his bashful expression

"Syrup?"

"Maple," he said with conviction as I nod for him to continue

"Chocolate milkshake,"

"Surely done," I replied as I turn to my dad and Sara sitting next to each other close but not quite, I wonder to myself if its because they were still on company time and there was rule a rule about supervisors and employees or if either of them couldn't figure out how to make a relationship work because of a whole series of reasons, not the least of which is my dad's obvious lack of people and relationship skills if my mother was exaggerating or not.

"Strawberry pancakes, black coffee," Sara said shortly as I nodded and wrote it down I noticed my dad looking at me like I was something that should be seen underneath a microscope.

"And for you sir?" I asked trying to keep the trepidation out of my voice because I don't know whether or not he has recognised me at all.

"Flat white and an explanation," he said as I saw red creeping up his neck, but felt relief that he knew who I was well I hope he does.

"Flat white right, explanation well Audrey doesn't care about me," I could hear the crack in my voice and I guess he does to judging by his facial expression. I hightailed it back to the kitchen as I felt the tears that were swimming in front of my eyes make their way down my face as I felt angry at myself for letting go so quickly that day, that isn't like me at all usually I can hold it in until I'm alone or at least in the bathroom away from the prying eyes of my co-workers.

I sniffle a bit as I put up the order and glance back at the table and see my dad get up and come toward me.

"Hello Katie," he smiles a little and shuffles his feet

"Hey dad," I smile as I sniff and look into his eyes for just a second and see uncertainty and something else that I can't name.

"I can't imagine Audrey not telling me that you're actually in Vegas," he states puzzled I nearly roll my eyes at his naivety, maybe I don't know him as much as I thought I did

"Audrey doesn't know I'm in Vegas, I ran away dad, you know that place," I nearly spit out the name in disgust as he just nods like he knows everything I'm about to say.

"I do know, I…I never wanted to send you there, you were to smart for those…people," he searches for a word that means something nicer I guess but doesn't come up with any, who would've known the man who can quote people like he's channelling them lost for a word, I smile as he shuffles his feet a bit more

"Dad, I know things between you and mum aren't well there at all so you don't know what she has become she's an sensationalist calculating bitch," I explain and he looks restrained but also taken aback.

"Why do see her like that?"

"Because she is like that, you haven't seen her in eleven years and I have for that duration, she changed dad so very much from where she was with you when she threw you out of our lives, to now when she just doesn't think of anyone or anything that doesn't pertain to her or her agenda and that includes me running from that… that place," I shrug my shoulders and half smile as I wipe my face quickly and he gives me one of those half hugs and I hug him right back.

"Do you want to, uh have dinner and talk about what we can do?" he asks me like a frightened schoolboy

"Dinner?" I ask incredulous as he smiles like I do

"Yeah, to talk about what we're going to do about you living in Vegas whether or not you are going to go back to school and things like that,"

"Dad," I say exasperated

"What?"

"I have already qualified for early graduation so I took it, I'm at Western LVU doing my pre-requisites for the BA in Science that I want to get into, I haven't gotten a reply back but I wouldn't have since I ran the week before the acceptance letters would have arrived,"

"Well what about where you live?"

"What do you mean where do I live, I live in an apartment," I tell him without telling him the whole truth

"And you're not telling me the whole truth Kate," he said sternly

"I do live in apartment but it just isn't the best of places, reputable and all that,"

"I figured, you can live with me you know, since I know you're in Vegas and everything that has gone on with your mother doesn't change the fact that you are my child," he sounded surprised as he finished his monologue

"Are you sure?" I ask suspiciously

"Yes of course I am sure," he said with conviction

"Okay but only if you're sure,"

"I am very sure, just…" he trailed off

"It doesn't matter I mean I already have a place to live and I'm fine there," I shrug off as he looks confused

"No, no I need to clean out my spare room which will now be your room since the bugs live in there I need to put them in the basement I don't use,"

"Oh, now I feel really…"

"No problem," he smiles as he writes out his address and phone number on a napkin

"Thankyou," I say sincerely as I take it from him

"Two weeks, the bugs will be out of the room and new carpets will be laid and new paint will be dry and all that,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, give in your notice and start pack up," he nods as he turns back to his table I call after him, "Two weeks?"

"Two weeks," he confirmed over his shoulder as he walks back toward the CSI's table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI there said it okay done**

**A/N thanks to csi-ds9 for reviewing and please read then review**

Two weeks later I was standing in my packed up apartment half open boxes with clothes spilling out, CD's in taped up boxes and me just standing there trying to get up the courage to call my dad to come and pick up my stuff. I guess I thought that he would change his mind, the whole once bitten twice-shy type of person. He's a quiet person, who doesn't get that people aren't all black and white. Known me for just under two weeks and he has me pigeon-holed; the smart person who doesn't take shit from anyone, well that is me but I'm also the fun one my friends said that to me '_you're the fun one of us Kate, you're the perfect woman any man would want you_,' yeah, just not exactly the thing I wanted whilst I was thinking and executing my plan of escape.

The phone rang breaking through Kate's concentration. Fumbling through the boxes of schoolwork she had dumped on the wonky Formica table. Screwing up all the courage she had when she saw that the displayed name was _Dad home _she opened up her phone and said tentatively, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart," Kate smiled at his soft tone

"What's up Dad?" she giggled at her reflection in the grimy window, not the person she used to be, a sad miserable girl that had to act to be happy but actually a real happy girl.

"Not much, just wondering when you wanted me to come over and pick up your stuff to bring here,"

"Umm…how about when you can?" she asked quietly

"Sure, I can come now it's ten now I can be over in about fifteen minutes," he sounded eager

"Great I'm nearly all packed up just need to get it to your place, you know I haven't even seen my room right?"

"Right I kept it a surprise, that was for a reason you do know," he sounded happy and glad with himself

"I do realise ha ha I am so amused," Kate rolled her eyes and the sarcasm was laid on thick

"Well, I just wanted to uh give you a present you know I haven't given you any in your life that you remember," he sounded downcast

"Dad, I remember the ladybird locket that you gave me on my fifth birthday, before mum and you had that really big fight, man can she screech," Kate tried to light the mood with humour, it went down like lead balloon

"Yeah I remember that locket, had a picture of you and me in it when you came to Vegas during my first year here you were so little I…I'm sorry sweetheart Brass is calling my cell, I have to see what he wants but I'll call you just before I leave or when I'm on my way ok,"

"Sure," I say as bright as I could but it didn't mean anything as he had hung up before she had mustered up any sort of reply to him.

A knock sounded at her door not ten seconds after she had put the phone down.

"Who is it?" she called to the front door

"Las Vegas Police," a stern voice called right back, a puzzled Kate went over and opened the door

"What can I do to help you?" she asked as she noticed the voice had come from a short stocky man with a no nonsense attitude that seemed to seep from his pores

"Detective Jim Brass, homicide, this is Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes of the Las Vegas Crime Lab we just need to ask you a couple of quick questions about the tenant in 517," he told her as he nodded to the man and woman behind him as Kate looked at him, she realised that was who called her father just before.

"Of course Detective and other people standing behind him, come in don't mind the mess I'm in the process of moving and my um, new roommate is meant to be coming soon but I guess it won't be today," Kate finished under her breathe as they came in she saw Catherine sweep an inspecting eye over the room

"What makes you say that Miss…?"

"Kate, Detective just call me Kate,"

"Of course,"

"Would you like a seat?" she gestured to the dilapidated couch, which was now devoid of all her belongings and looked exactly like it did when she moved in six weeks beforehand.

"Thankyou," Brass said just before he and Nick sit on the couch and Catherine perches on the edge

"What can you tell me about the tenant in room 517?"

Kate looked off into space trying to recall who the hell lived in 517.

"Um... quiet I don't get out much, I've only been here for about six weeks so I don't know the people here very well at all, perhaps if you talked to someone who has been here longer than they can give you an accurate picture of the person but I can't help you other than that, excuse me," as her mobiles ring filled in the silence Kate silently thanked whoever is calling smiling as soon as she sees it's her dad going into the kitchen and closed the door she opened it and said brightly

"Hey dad let me guess, you can't come to pick up my stuff big thing involving my apartment building and room 517," she smiled at the gapping sound on the other end

"They don't know about…" Kate cut him off

"I know that, which is why I haven't said anything about you being my dad,"

"Oh okay, well I have to go to work early because of the bugs on this DB," he sounded frustrated

"Dad, when you can come don't worry about it, your work is your life calls me when you're done or I can wait to get my things to your place its alright it doesn't have to happen straight away you know,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I still have seven days left on the lease, see you when you've finished," she said as she walked through the kitchen door back to where the criminalists and the detective had been left.

"Sorry about that,"

"Not a problem, but if you do remember anything please don't hesitate to call us," Brass handed her a business card and Kate nodded

"Sure I definitely will," Kate let them out and then sighed as she glanced at the boxes strewn throughout the living/dining room, kitchen, and bedroom, now it was going to be an even longer day.

8:45pm

"Grissom,"

"I could say the same thing you know," Kate laughed

"Hey Kate this is nearly done just have to…"

"Have to what?"

"Nothing all done, so victim dead for two days,"

"Apartment 517?"

"Yes, apartment 517 I have to go give this information to ah Jim, just a sec Kate…"

Kate just heard mumbled jumbled words on the other end of the phone as she tapped her foot along to the radio she had down softly whilst she was on the phone. She serious considered cranking it because of her dad not talking to her but she just sung softly along to the song, "_Faraway voice we can here you voice, what's it like to be heard,"_

"Kate?"

"Oh uh yes here sorry singing along to the radio,"

"I'm done here so I'm heading over to your place now if that's okay?" he sounded unsure of himself and Kate smiled at his boyish nature when it came to potentially embarrassing himself.

"It sounds great I'll see you in a few then we get to lug everything out of here goody,"

Grissom chuckled, "Sounds fabulous I'll see you in a few,"

Hearing a knock on the door Kate rushed to it. Opening it she noticed it wasn't her dad but Captain Brass and Nicholas Stokes again but no Catherine, confusion rippled across her face.

"Yes?"

"We just wondering if we could ask you a few more questions Miss…" Brass trailed off, as she hadn't told them her last name.

"It's just Kate Captain but I'm actually expecting someone shortly so I don't think that anything I say can be of any use to you but come in make yourselves comfortable," she gestured to the couch in the living room as they got settled they started questioning

"Why is your apartment still all packed up Ma'am," Nick asked

"Because I'm moving Mr Stokes, that's why,"

"Where are you moving to?"

"I don't see how it is any business of yours…" she trailed off as she heard a knock at the door, swearing under her breath she turned around to answer it.

"Hey Kate," Grissom smiled

"Hey, uh Brass and Stokes are here in the living room just to give you the heads up," she smiled sadly as he looked at her determination flashing across his features.

"Let's do this," he stepped inside the apartment

"Sure okay living room, that's where most of the boxes are,"

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" confusion evident in the CSI's voice

"I'm helping Kate move Nick,"

"No, just wondering how do you know her?"

"Hey guys?" Kate lent on the doorframe leading into the living room

"Kate, I think that they were just leaving just follow up questions right?"

"Uh yes Gil, just follow ups if you have any other information…" Kate cut Brass off

"I'll call you," she nodded toward Grissom as she gathered up one of the smaller lighter boxes.

"How much stuff did you come with?" Grissom asked laughingly

"Not a lot most of this is recent or shipped from the confirmatory,"

"Oh okay," he looked downcast

"Hey Griss lighten up, its all over now I have less time to go in school and you're helping me move into a more…sanitary place right?" she laughed at his indignant look

"I certainly hope so," he smiled at her laughing face

"But if you want to get to work on time hurry up and get this stuff down to your car,"

"Yes Miss," Grissom nodded to her as he picked up one of the boxes and grimaced

"What?" she asked

"This is heavy you know,"

"I know so?"

"I have to carry it…"

"Out to our car yes which knowing you should be just outside this place right, boot facing here,"

"Yes," he grudgingly said as she rolled her eyes

"Just think if I'd been on the top floor, this isn't as bad,"

"Okay then lets start loading your stuff then if everything's finished with the questioning," he nodded to Brass and Nick as they silently confirmed that everything they needed from Kate they had

"Okay thanks for stopping by and we'll see you later," Kate smiled as she followed the two men out with a box and Grissom following her as she stood by his car Nick looked suspicious as she looked seemingly into the distance but was actually observing him.

"Yes Mr Stokes?" she broke through his reverie

"Nothing Miss, see you later," he said in his Texan twang as Grissom opened the boot and put the box he was carrying inside and so did Kate.

"Yeah see you later," she promised as he got into the drivers seat and Brass got into his own car three cars down from where Grissom's car was parked

"That didn't go well did it?" she asked sarcastically as both car drove away

"I think it went as well as could be expected Kate," he sighed

"Okay more boxes to transfer out of this place and into my new room which I haven't seen yet!" she mock whined as they turned back to her apartment

"Okay okay let's hurry up so its not midnight before we get your things to my house

"Hope that's not the case,"

"What?"

"Getting to our place at midnight, a girl needs her sleep you know,"

"I know, lets go!" he walked into her apartment

"Okay!" she called into it s depths laughing at the thought of still being awake enough to function at midnight.


End file.
